CARTA A HERMIONE Y HARRY
by cindypotter
Summary: Hermione recibe una carta inesperada de un chico que suspira por ella. si quereis descubrir de quien se trata entrad, leer y opinar, reviers plis


CARTA A HERMIONE Y HARRY

Era San Valentín en Hogwarts y todas las chicas estaban revolucionadas, pero una en especial  lo estaba demasiado ya que iría al baile que preparaba Dumbledore para esta fecha, con nada mas y nada menos que con el niño que vivió, su mejor amigo y aunque ella esta confusa sobre esto, es también su amor. Esta se levantó de la cama y se fue al cuarto para bañarse, arreglarse y bajar a desayunar. 

Cuando esta entro en el salón muchos chicos la miraron pero claro esto ya era normal pues la chica había cambiado mucho en estos 7 últimos años y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, además, había ido de compras con su madre y se había comprado muchísima ropa maggles moderna y súper corta y estrecha. El uniforme lo había arreglado y ahora la falda era una mini y su jersey era por encima del ombligo. La chica se dirigió a la mesa de Griffindor, donde sus amigos la esperaban.

- Hola chicos buenos días como están?- pregunto esta alegremente

- bi...bieen – dijo Ron tartamudeando ante el aspecto de su amiga (**N.A****:** Si Ron seguía queriendo a Hermione pero Harry había sido más rápido que él en pedirle para el baile). Harry no dijo nada solo se quedó embobado mirándola.

Hermione dijo haciéndose la enfadada por no recibir respuesta de Harry y sentándose al lado suyo- dije buenos días como están-; este salió de su embobamiento y dijo- perdona Hermione pero me distrajo tu belleza, ya que hoy estas muy guapa- dijo Harry, este se habia convertido en todo un galan. –gracias Harry, eres todo un caballero- dijo esta y le guiño un ojo. Ron estaba que no cabía en si de los celos que tenia y le dijo:

- Ya vale de zalamerías no?- (zalamerías para quien no lo sepa es coquetear con alguien).

Los chicos dejaron sus coqueteos y terminaron de desayunar. –bueno chicos yo me voy a las clases de Artmancia, por cierto Harry a que hora me vamos a quedar para el baile-dijo Hermione un tanto sonrojada.

- No se, que te parece a las 8 p.m y así tenemos tiempo para dar una vuelta por el lago ya que el baile no empieza hasta las 9 p.m ok?-hijo este con una de sus peculiares sonrisas.

- Como quieras Harry chao- y se despidió con un guiño.

Estos dos se dirigieron a la clase de adivinación donde la profesora Trelawey una vez mas predijo la muerte de Harry.

Ya era casi la hora y las chicas estaba súper revolucionadas con qué ropa se pondrían Parvati no dejaba de gritarle a Sara que se estuviese quieta que sino no la podía peinar, mientras Hermione miraba a ver que ponerse mientras revolucionaba toda su ropa, hasta que por fin se decidió por un vestido. Mientas en la habitación de los chicos Harry y demás también estaban mirando que se pondrían, Harry se decidió por una túnica de gala y debajo y un traje de chaqueta.

Llego la hora en la que Harry y Hermione quedaron; Harry había bajado antes que Hermione y la esperaba abajo, cuando ella empezó a bajar por las escaleras, Harry estaba vuelto de espalda a ella y cundo se dio la vuelta por casi no se desmaya de lo guapa que estaba; esta llevaba un vestido negro largo hasta abajo con una raja atrás súper larga y un escote de infarto y por si fuera poco el traje era ajustadito, después llevaba unos zapatos de tiras cruzadas a hasta las rodillas, también llevaba un fular rojo vaporoso y unos pendientes a juego con el collar en tonos rojos, su maquillaje era en tonos rosados y su pelo estaba recogido en un roete con dos flequillos rizados en la cara; aunque Harry no se quedaba atrás llevaba una túnica de gala verde como la que le compró la señora Weasley pero abajo llevaba un traje de color azul marino una blusa celeste y había intentado peinar su pelo revelde  pero no lo consiguió.

Estos salieron de la sala común hacia el lago donde dieron un largo paseo y charlaron de muchas cosas, Hermione empezó a tener frío y Harry con todo buen caballero le cedió su túnica, luego siguieron paseando un rato hasta que Harry le dijo a Hermione que se sentaran un momento  y eso hicieron; - Hermione tengo una casa para ti- dijo sacándose una cajita del bolsillo.

- gracias Harry yo también tengo algo para ti- dijo Hermione sacando otra cajita del bolso que llevaba.

Harry le dio el regalo a Hermione mientras esta le daba el suyo a Harry  y cuando lo abrieron se quedaron sorprendidos y dijeron a la vez:

- Gracias, por que te has molestado es precioso dijo ella, esta chulísimo dijo él. Lo de Hermione era una cadena de oro con un corazón donde decía"me importas mucho"y lo de Harry era un llavero con una Snitch que se habría y dentro encontrabas 2 fotos una de él y otra de Hermione.

- Harry  me pones la cadena por favor - pregunto ella.

- Con mucho gusto – contestó él.

Harry le estaba poniendo el collar y cuando este sé hecho hacia atrás por que ya le lo había puesto se quedo a unos centímetros de la cara de Hermiome, este se acerco mas para besarla pero en eso que Ron y Parvati llegaron y les dijeron que ya iba a empezar el baile que se diesen prisa; Así que se dirigieron todos al baile, mientras caminaba ron se fijó en lo guapa que se había puesto Hermione y deseó que se hubiese puesto tan guapa cuando fue con el al baile de despedida de año pasado como ahora pero este año ella parecía disfrutar y el año anterior cundo fue con él, le pareció que no.

Ya estaban en la cena que por cierto este año los elfos domesticos se habian lucido ya que estaba todo delicioso; cuando terminaron la cena empezo el baile y rapidamente Parvati saco a Ron a rastras hacia la pista, muy diferente a Harry y Hermione que no bailaron hasta bien entrada la fiesta la sacó a bailar con una musica lenta que sonaba en estos momentos era un vals que se titulaba"el lago de los cisnes"después de varios temas lentos empezaron con unas salsa musica que sabia bailar muy bien y que dejó a mas de uno hipnotizado con el movimiendo de sus caderas, ya a la 4º o 5º canción cambieran de tema otra vez y nuestras parejas se sentaron a descansar y tomar algun refrigerio; en ese momento se levantó Dumbledore y notifico que las cartas de San Valentin se daria acontinuacion por el medio que se utiliza para mandar el correo, osea, por las lechuzas que al segundo de decirlo Dumbledore miles de lechuzas irrumpieron en el salon descargando  montones de cartas sobre sus dueños.

A nuestro trio le llegaron muchas cartas pero sobretodo a nuestra pareja de oro osea a Harry y Hermione, pero entre las cartas de estos habia 2 una para Harry y otra para Hermione fuera de lo comun ya que una estaba escrita en tinta verde el sobre y la otra en tinta roja, asi que con la curiosidad de sabes quien las enviava las habrieron los dos, la leyeron y cuando la terminaron casi se caen despaldas de la impresión.

Las cartas decia asi:

**A Hermione:**

****

Termino el capitulo espero que les haya sido de su agrado manden reviews si quieren que siga el fic y escriba lo que dicen las cartas REVIEWS por favor!!!!!


End file.
